Nonsense speaker
by rustjacque12
Summary: Se que no es perfecto, nuestro amor no existió por lo que no voy a llorarlo pues ya murió; no te quiero, no te espero, te olvido ya no me importa...hay que darle oportunidad a la vida de seguir. POV Jade, Jori Angst. (BAD END)


**Disclaimer: victorious no me pertenece es propiedad de Nickelodeon.**

* * *

><p>Papeles tirados por toda la habitación, así como dibujos en la pared; mis firmes y bellos trazos de algunos paisajes o retratos suyos, solía ser mi modelo siempre que terminamos de hacerlo…como una fotografía pero con un significado más profundo.<p>

Su habitación es reconfortante y me llena de recuerdos dulces, amargos y solitarios…

Todos los rencores guardados estoy por desquitarlos en estos segundos; me lanzo a su cama y me abrigo en ese aroma que es tan común de ella, miro la ventana divisando lo nublado y triste que parece ser el día.

Curiosamente yo amo los días nublados y grises, me gustaba dar caminatas con ella en días así.

Cierro fuertemente mis ojos; escapando de todos los bellos recuerdos, quiero que me domine el silencio y la decepción para enterrarla y que nunca vuelva; porque siempre regresa aunque no lo quiera, jugando constantemente con nuestra relación.

La puerta de la habitación suena y él ingresa mirándome con cierta confusión, yo me levanto y lo encaro firme aunque mis piernas tiemblen y mi corazón siga rompiéndose.

—¿Dónde esta? —Cuestiono aparentando valor, mi garganta arde y las ganas de llorar me atacan.

Sus ojos verdes irradian cierto desprecio y puedo ver esa mirada de "superioridad"…curiosamente cuando ella estaba conmigo yo lo miraba de la misma manera; sin embargo nunca pude darme cuenta que yo era el plato suplente.

—Te dijo que dejaras de buscarla. — contesta con cierto desprecio, la que debería odiarlo soy yo; le pego tremenda bofetada pues no quiero escuchar las palabras de la que fue mi novia de su boca.

Mis manos tiemblan y mi corazón late fuerte siento la necesidad de matarlo porque él asesino de forma fría y sin compasión mi relación.

—Largate de aquí, antes de que regrese esa bofetada. — amenaza y no le doy importancia, no me muevo ni un centímetro y permanezco en la habitación.

— ¿Acaso no escuchas? — grita molesto y miro sus manos empuñadas, trago saliva esperando el impacto de su puño en mi rostro; si quiere que termine de esa manera tendrá mis puños respondiéndole.

— ¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos? — su voz me marea y quiero quedar sorda.

La chica de ojos chocolate que tanto amo me mira de forma acusadora y cruel…sin amor.

—Victoria…yo…

—Vete de aquí West. — interrumpe el estúpido bocón de Moose, quien diría que aquel chico podía arrebatarme a mi novia.

—Jade no tenemos más que hablar, sabes que esta relación ya no tenía arreglo. — susurra de forma débil, como si le avergonzara haber salido conmigo…con una chica.

— ¿Por qué fui tu experimento? ¿Por qué esta relación no es lo que dicta la sociedad? ¿Cuál es esa razón Vega? — alzo la voz desesperada, muchos sentimientos me abruman el juicio y empujando al ricitos de oro del camino la tomo de los hombros.

Le aterro…puedo sentirla temblar y mirarme con desconfianza; yo me siento mareada, no quiero hacerle daño…dios, como quería que esto terminara de la mejor forma…pero nos hemos apuñalado sin piedad los últimos veces.

—No la toques. — grita su novio y me empuja con brusquedad lejos de Tori.

—Moose, no vuelvas a hacerle daño. — le reclama y puedo ver como sus bellos ojos comienzan a cerrarse, quiere llorar la conozco lo suficiente para saber que así es.

Me levanto del suelo adolorida y me dirijo a la puerta con una sonrisa fingida.

—Te ha estado engañando conmigo — reveló sin más, ya no volveré; ya no puede ser mía y no quiero compartirla, no la voy a perdonar nunca.

Tori corre tras de mí y busca pararme obstruyendo la salida de su departamento.

—Dile que mientes— ruega con desesperación en sus ojos.

— ¿Mentir? ¿Cómo lo haces con los dos? — me carcajeo aunque me siento vaciá y esta "victoria" no puede sentirse como tal —Moose, cuando victoria termino conmigo porque su padre nos vio besarnos…te busco, si vamos salieron…tuvieron sexo, y un sinfín de cosas que me dan asco saber; sin embargo la señorita aquí presente olvido comentarte, que cada que salías de vacaciones o no se veían por tiempo indefinido, yo era su amante. — termino mirando la cara de confusión, ira y decepción del tipo.

Tori se quita de la puerta arrojándose a los brazos del rubio, carraspeo, y salgo del lugar escuchando gritos y reclamos.

¿Puede alguien hacerte tanto daño después de haber sido el sentido de tu vida y tu alegría? Divago bajando las escaleras del edificio, una joven de ojos claros choca conmigo.

—Lo siento— se disculpa sin despegar la mirada de mi rostro.

— ¿Tengo un enorme barro en el rostro? O algo por el estilo para que no quites esa cara. — cuestionó confundida.

—Solo que…alguien tan linda no debería estar llorando. — se sincera y me ofrece una kleenex, su cumplido me hace sonreír; estos últimos meses me he amargado la vida por las peleas de ser el segundo plato, que olvide por completo el amor por mí misma.

—Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto con curiosidad, pues ella parece agradable, pero alguien nos interrumpe.

Moose nos quita del paso, su ceño fruncido y la corta pero fulminante mirada me lo dice todo, pero entiendo perfectamente su rabia; compartíamos a una chica…jugó con nosotros durante meses…quien en su sano juicio perdonaría algo asi.

La joven de ojos claros me da una palmada en el hombro.

—Mi nombre es Diana ¿Quieres dar un paseo por el parque de aquí cerca?

Le sonrió y ella igual, se siente cálida su atención...

Es cierto, el amor es algo que aparece de la nada; pero por ahora solo quiero una amistad sincera, fue suficiente con la experiencia pasada.

—Claro que me agradaría, en especial si es lejos de aquí. — concluyó caminando en dirección al parque.

* * *

><p><em>NA: Tenía ganas de hacer eso desde ayer, estoy pasando por algo amargo en estos momentos; pero como todo en esta vida espero superarlo pronto, un enorme abrazo para todos los que me leen y otro más porque mañana es navidad y la vida nos quiere ver sonreir.<em>

_PD: Moose, es el chico rubio de ojos azules que aparece en el capítulo "Three Girls and a Moose" y Diana es un OC hum…quizás inspirado en que mi hermana menor se llama así._

_Ya saben los reviews los agradezco de verdad, también los fav._


End file.
